


Supernatural Drabbles

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU ideas, Bad Flirting, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Drabbles, Each chapter is a new story, Fantasy, Human-AU, I promise I'll tag appropriately, Incest, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mob AU, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, boys at strip clubs, each chapter is a new pairing, too short to be real stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter will be an unrelated story and new pairing. Most of these are AU ideas that aren't long enough for posting of it's own.  MOst of these have NOT been posted on my tumblr.  Any and all of them are open to expansion if you like it, let me know and I'll write more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiel Mob AU

In the back room of a well known restaurant in South Boston was where the Irish mob tended to  business.  Dean Winchester, head of the feared Daonna Family, and his right hand man, brother and bodyguard, Sam, were sat in their corner booth, discussing new business. Dean’s eyes, however, kept wandering and Sammy was getting fed up with it.

 

“Am I boring you, Dean?” Sam snarked at him, even as he turned his head to try and see just what it was that had his brother’s attention so diverted.  There, he saw it, in the opposite corner from their table, the new guys. Sam smiled as he turned back to Dean.

 

“Castiel and his brother Gabriel. Heads of the Speir Family, new in from the old country. Different Irish than us, different interests too. You want I should have them leave while we're here or…” Sam trailed off with a grin as Dean’s green eyes finally focused back on him.

 

“Or what Sammy? I never should’a told you I’d take care of you. You’ve been a pain in my ass from day one.” Dean said, straight faced but with all the love he had for his brother showing in his eyes.

 

“Or should I invite them over so that we can meet the new neighbors?” Sam asked and waited for Dean’s response.  Word on the street was that, despite his small size, Gabriel was lethal when crossed and Castiel was terrifying too. Considering who Sam had heard this news from, he was inclined to take it seriously; his boys don’t scare easily.

 

He’d also heard that the Speir Family was open to negotiation and alliances; it all depended on what kind of mood his big brother was in that day.  He focused on the small twitches of Dean’s face; the way that no one but Sammy could read his intent in his eyes.

 

Dean was clearly looking at something he wanted.  Sam didn’t know if it was an alliance or just Castiel, and he didn’t care. God was smiling down on him today and he stood up and approached the other table cautiously without needing to wait for a word from his brother.

 

Dean watched his brother go , amazed at how Sammy could read his intent without the two of them even exchanging eye contact. It was a wonderful, comforting thing that his right hand man knew him so well. He let his eyes drift back over Castiel; that gorgeous example of black Irish sitting at the table. The dark hair, the bright eyes, the pale skin… it all combined into something that Dean wanted and he wanted now.

 

Sam was trading words with Gabriel, as Castiel relaxed back into his chair and finally, finally, looked across the room to catch Dean’s eye. A spark flew between the two when their eyes met and, while their brothers argued over who would make the initial move and overtures, and what form the meeting would take, Castiel simply picked up his drink and walked over to Dean’s table, sitting down across from him.

 

“Dean Winchester, I have heard much about you.” Castiel said and Dean was grateful that he was sitting because he hadn’t been prepared for his accent in addition to the fact that his good looks got even better when this close.

 

“Now, I wish I could repay the favor, but I’ve heard next to nothing about you, Castiel. Is there a last name , or are you like Madonna?” Dean flirted heavily, relying on his eyes and his smile to do most of the talking for him.   He loved the way Castiel’s eyes lit up and sparkled at the joke.

 

“For now, yes, just Castiel will do. Get used to saying it, it’ll be the only thing you remember how to say in a little while and I do so hate when it is pronounced incorrectly.”

 

Dean was taken aback by the forwardness of the handsome man in front of him and yet, was eager to find out if he could make good on his promises. He lifted his glass for a toast.

  
“Cheers to that.”


	2. Sabriel - Grabbed the wrong luggage at the airport AU

Sam was relieved to finally get off that tiny, tiny airplane. It was basically a pack of gum with eight people in it and he was too damn tall for that kind of crap. Between the delays and the actual flight, it had been 4 hours since he could feel either his butt or his toes; his legs were total pins and needles.

 

Therefore, it was not his fault that he wobbled like a startled moose when he finally hauled himself out his seat and straight into the back of the guy he’d been staring at the whole flight.  And promptly fell on his ass. Then couldn't actually bring himself to say a word in explanation when the little mister hottie turned around and tried to help him up.

 

Overall, Sam thought he’d been more poised and graceful in high school after his first growth spurt, and that was saying something.

 

When they got off the plane Sam was so flustered that he totally neglected to check the tag on his luggage to , you know, make sure that it actually was his luggage.  It looked like his bag and was the right brand and right color. He grabbed it and loped off, terrified that he was going to make a fool of himself in front of the hot guy again.

 

He was sweaty, flustered and shaking by the time he sat in the passenger seat of Dean’s car. He said a quick “hey, missed ya” to his brother and pretended to fall asleep so he wouldn’t have to explain himself.  Then he proceeded to actually fall asleep on the way back to their house.

 

None of which would have been an actual problem if Sam had actually grabbed his own bag.

 

Dean, being the super awesome big brother that he has always been, let Sammy sleep in the car for a few minutes and grabbed his stuff outta the back to lug into the house.  Sammy’s bag was heavier than it should be, unless he’d done the nerd thing and filled it with books again. And, if Dean accidentally unzipped the zipper once he’d tossed the bag onto Sam’s bed, who could blame him? He just wanted to see what was so damn heavy.

 

Sam woke up alone in the warm car just seconds after Dean must have left. He blinked himself awake and stumbled out of the car, stretching his legs and cracking his back, thanking God that he had his own king-sized bed to stretch out in that night.  He meandered up the walkway and into the house, heading for his room on autopilot.  He heard the sound of his suitcase hitting his bed and Dean’s choked laughter as he stepped inside his bedroom.

 

“Some new toys you got on your trip there, Sammy? And I never knew you had such a sweet tooth, or predilection for ...what’s that satin?” Dean laughed and pointed with one long finger.

 

Befuddled, Sam stepped closer to his bed and his eyes popped wide open as he saw what was inside the suitcase that was clearly not his. Sex toys, in all shapes, sizes and varieties. Things Sam had never even thought of before. There, in the corner of the bag, was a pile of satin and lace underthings, also in a variety of colors.  And, to complete the odd assortment, there were three clear plastic bags that were clearly full of candy.

 

“That..that...this isn’t my bag!” Sam squeaked, his hand flying to his throat as a laugh bubbled out from his brother’s lips.

 

“Sure it ain’t, Sammy. Whatever you say, just, uhh, keep your new hobbies away from the common areas of the house, okay Kiddo?”  Dean knocked into Sam’s shoulder on his way out of the door and Sam was left staring with horror into the bag that so clearly didn’t belong to him.

 

Part of Sam wanted to go through the bag, just to find out who it belonged to of course. Part of Sam wanted to zip it up and throw it into a closet never to be thought of again. He was saved from making a decision by the sound of the doorbell, followed shortly thereafter by a slightly red-faced Dean at his bedroom door.

 

“The, uh, owner of the bag is here to trade back Sammy.” Dean stuttered and left without another word. Sam didn’t have time to ponder his brother’s odd behavior, however.  He zipped up the mistaken luggage and hauled it into the living room where, to his shock, stood the little mister hottie from his flight.

 

“Hello. Sam, right? We kept bumping into each other on the plane and then again at baggage claim but we never introduced ourselves. I’m Gabriel.”  Little mister hottie, Gabriel, stuck out his hand and smiled warmly up at Sam, who stood dumbfounded and more than a little turned on. Mechanically he raised his hand to shake hands, and found Gabriel's hand to be warm, dry and soft in his own massive paw.

 

“So, it looks like we picked up the wrong bags at the airport. I should’ve known cause your bag was a lot lighter than mine was when I got on the plane.”Gabriel laughed and it sounded like music to Sam’s ears.  He smiled and forced a laugh of his own.

 

“Yeah, well, clothes weight a lot less than dildos and nipple clamps.” The words were out before Sam could stop them and he blinked at himself in horror.  He was satisfied to note, that no matter how horrified he was, the smile never left Gabriel’s face.

 

“Ah, you opened it, huh?”  Gabriel said, a bashful hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck as it pinked slightly.  Sam couldn’t stop staring; he was enchanted by the man in front of him.

 

“My brother did, actually. He was trying to be nice, for once in our lives, and help me to unpack and well… “  Sam trailed off, vaguely gesturing towards Dean at the back of the house, unseen and unheard.

 

“Ah, well, how much explanation do the two of you want for your peace of mind?” Gabriel asked, whiskey-colored eyes shining with intent.  Sam licked his bottom lip and watched as those eyes trailed the movement; then he took a chance.

 

“Dean needs nothing, really. He’ll come up with something all on his own.  Me, on the other hand, I’d really like a long, detailed explanation, possibly using examples and props after I take you out to dinner?”  Sam held his breath, waiting for Gabriel to reply.  

 

“Well, Samuel Winchester, I think that might be totally possible.”

 

 


	3. Season ONe Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a headcanon from my Secret Santa and decided to expand upon it, and here is the result.

Their first Christmas back together after Stanford was strained. Sammy was angry, wanted to find Dad and make him let them help on the hunt for the yellow-eyed demon.  Dean was trying to hold it all together and keep Sammy away from their Dad, knowing that it would be as explosive and awful as it had been when Sam said he was leaving them.

It was Christmas eve and Dean had a plan.  He stopped at a Gas-N-Sip to pick up some beer, slim jims and twizzlers (Sammy’s favorite) while Sam pumped gas.  They were somewhere in Indiana, too close to the city for what Dean had in mind so he angled the impala east-bound on I-74 towards Cincinnati, looking for the right place.

An hour out of the city he found it, taking the small dirt track off the side of the road and pulling into the empty field, far away from any city lights.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam whined, rubbing at his face from where he’d half-fallen asleep against the door.

"It’s almost Christmas Sammy, c’mon." Dean replied, reaching into the back seat for the supplies he’d bought earlier.  Dean cranked the radio on the Christmas channel he’d found as Sammy stumbled out of the car into the snow. Dean opened his window so they could hear the music and waved at Sammy to join him in sitting on the trunk and looking up at the stars.

"It ain’t much little brother but, it’s better than it would be if you weren’t here again. Merry Christmas Sammy."  Dean said, wishing he could have saved the chick flick moment but knowing that he needed to say it and Sammy needed to hear it. They clinked their beer bottles together and settled in, listening to the old Christmas songs and watching the stars.


	4. Secret Santa 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lifeloveandcontrolledchaos told me she liked BROTP Sabriel and Destiel and this is what I came up with. Fluff and Christmas love.

Castiel sighed again, sitting alone at the kitchen counter watching Sam cook. Or, rather, what Sam called cooking. There was a reason that Dean was in charge of the kitchen of the bunker.

 

Sam, hair frazzled and grease spatter up his hands, turned and regarded the mopey ex-angel at the counter.  He was much better at being a confidante than a chef, though with Dean gone for the night, he was definitely the better option of the two of them to cook. Sadly, you can’t exactly order pizza delivery to a secret, underground bunker either. Even if they did do it on Torchwood.

 

“What’s up Cas?” Sam asked, ignoring the popping, sizzling sound from the frying pan behind him.

 

Castiel dragged his eyes up from their contemplation of the countertop to meet Sam’s kind hazel eyes.  He twisted his lips, unsure of what he wanted to say. No, he knew what he wanted to say, but he was unsure of how to say it.

 

“I miss Dean. He’s been gone such a short time and yet, I feel like I do not know. He should be here.Something is missing when he is not with us.” Cas sighed, and tilted his head, squinting at the stove behind Sam.

 

“Should the black smoke be coming out of the pan?”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Sam and Cas ended up having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and scrubbing the kitchen clean before Dean could see what they did to it. Sam made a mental note to go buy a new frypan for Dean; a better one to make him forget about the old one.  It actually melted through the trash can in the kitchen, so Sam was going to have to buy a new one of those anyway.

 

They settled into Sam’s room and sat together watching “Bones”, the only show that they watched and Dean didn’t. Sam, thinking about how Cas had been feeling earlier, had one long arm around his shoulders and was tugging the small angel into his side. Cas curled into his side, not watching the show but both of them missing Dean, who was off on a job for Garth.

 

“C’mon Cas, we gotta stop this moping about stuff. Dean will be back before we even know it and we will probably be begging for him to leave again.” Sam sighed, resting his cheek on the top of Cas’ tousled head.  That was when he noticed that Cas was asleep.

 

Chuckling softly to himself, Sam maneuvered himself away from Cas and off the bed, so that he could pick the smaller man up and carry him into his own room to sleep. Ever since he’d been turned mortal and human, Cas had occupied the bedroom between Sam and Dean’s, and was like a little brother to the both of them. Even though he was infinitely older than they were.

 

Setting Cas onto his bed and pulling up the covers, Sam smiled down at their ex-angel.  Something about him being there, them having the bunker to call home, having regular home cooked food instead of takeout made Sam happy.

 

They had a family; a life; each other. It was good.

 

Sam turned around to head back to his own room when he saw a calendar by the door. December 23.  He rolled his eyes; even with a home base and a family he’d still managed to forget about Christmas.

 

He and Cas had some work to do tomorrow before Dean came home.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean walked in from the bunker garage and immediately had to check that he was in the correct secret Men of Letters Bunker in Kansas. There was Christmas music. And Christmas decorations. And the smell of something cooking that wasn’t burnt. He blinked, rubbed his tired eyes and looked again.  Nothing changed.

 

He tossed his bag down the hallway towards his room before winding through the corridors towards the kitchen, where something smelled delicious.  He arrived at the kitchen to see the shock of his life.

 

“Trickster?” He asked, seeing Gabriel at the stove, while Sam and Cas watched from the safety of the counter. Three heads turned towards him when he spoke, and three bright and happy faces looked at him.

 

“Merry Christmas Dean!” Sam shouted, coming up and hugging him like he hadn’t since before Hell.  Cas and Gabriel followed.  When he couldn’t take his eyes from Gabriel for even a second, the Trickster relented with an eyeroll.

 

“It’s a long and unhappy story, Deano. Ill tell you sometime when it’s not Christmas. For now, let us eat, drink and be merry.”  He lifted a hand and gave Dean a glass of eggnog. Taking a swig, Dean allowed himself to be dragged into the library by Sam’s enthusiasm.

 

There was a brightly lit Christmas tree in the corner, complete with poorly wrapped gifts beneath it, and one of the tables had been cleared and moved to the center of the room as a makeshift dining table.

 

“Sammy, what?” Dean began, but Sam wouldn’t let him finish the question.

 

“Let’s have dinner first? Then we can sit on the couch, look, did you see the couch? And I will explain everything. No one is dying Dean, it’s all good.” Sam smiled and shoved him down into his seat.  Sam took the chair next to him, leaving the other side of the table to be occupied by Cas and Gabriel.

 

Dinner was fantastic; Gabriel was an amazing cook.  They all groaned happy at the end of the meal, and Dean was really looking forward to lounging on that new, extremely comfortable looking couch by the Christmas tree.  He stood and tugged Sam along with him.

 

“C’mon Sammy, you got some ‘splainin to do.” Dean made his way over to the couch, sitting down heavily with a satisfied grunt, and tugging Sam down next to him.

 

“Well, see, Cas and I … well we missed you when you were gone and then we realized that it was Christmas and we just thought, you know, we have a home now and a family and we are all together and then Gabriel showed up out of nowhere and helped us cook so that I didn’t burn the bunker down and… is it okay, Dean?”  Sam rambled on, sincerity and hope in his eyes like Dean hadn’t seen since they were kids.

 

Sammy had just wanted to do something nice for his big brother at Christmas.  Swallowing around the sudden lump of emotion in his throat, Dean nodded and pulled his little brother in for a strong hug. He heard a shout of “group hug” from the kitchen and suddenly there was a weight on his back and another set of hands on his shoulders.  He and Sam laughed, pulling out of the embrace to see that Gabriel was behind Sam on the couch and Cas was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Dean.

 

The four men reorganized to fit on the couch all together, with just a little help from Gabriel’s special brand of magic, and turned to the sudden flat screen tv, also courtesy of Gabriel. The opening strains of the “National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation theme” came over the scene and Dean settled into the couch happily.

 

Cas burrowed under his right arm and Sam pressed up against his left comfortably. Dean couldn't think of a place on Earth that he would rather be.

 

 


	5. Supernatural the musical episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignores a lot of canon, totally cracky, please let me know if you want more or if anyone besides me thinks it's funny. Apologies to Jay Brannan, I love his songs but it was too perfect.

"Dean, I-I'm sorry. I bowed to the pressure and... Well, please don't come find me with guns." Chuck stammered nervously, totally sober for the first time.

Dean frowned, pursing his lips and looking down. What could Chuck have possibly done to them? "What, Chuck? What could have you sober and apologetic? Another kid writing a musical about us?" Dean asked, shifting his phone to the other shoulder as he continued to clean the kitchen in the bunker.

"No, well, you're half right. See there was this thing and then the other thing and now.... Musical." Chuck mumbled, totally unintelligibly. "What about a musical?" Dean's voice was deadly quiet, and Chuck was relieved he'd thought to do this over the phone instead of in person.

"You are now in a musical. IT DOESNT LAST LONG!" He shouted nervously into the phone. He needed to move locations again as soon as the call was over. Dean and Sam were not going to be happy with him, and he didn't want to make it easy for them to find him.

".... We are in a musical? Airing out our inner thoughts and feelings by singing kind of musical? Sondheim or Rock of Ages?" Deans voice was cold and flat; Chuck was very scared.

"What?" He asked breathily and confused. "What do you mean? What do you know about musicals?" A pointed and angry silence was chucks only reply and he forced himself to think.

"Rock of Ages, I guess. You'll know all the music.It doesn't last for long though, just a day or two! Oh would you look at the time, I gotta go. Bye Dean! Always good to hear your voice!" He hung up the phone, hands shaking and already reaching for a bottle. For all he knew the Winchester brothers better than they knew themselves, they still scared him.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzxzzxxzxzzzz

"Okay Sammy we have two options, far as I can see. We can hide in the bunker for two days, avoiding each other and our phones and all human interaction as best as possible, which I'm certain won't work, or... We can make a few phone calls now, gather our supposed loved ones here and force the issue. Bring up our most embarrassing moments in front of God and everyone and get it the fuck over with." Dean paced back and forth in front of sam who was trying To digest all this new information.

"Not sure I have much to be embarrassed about Dean, I say we just force it and go with option 2." Sam said thoughtfully. Dean whirled on him with a peculiar look in his eyes.

"Pretty sure this crap is gonna work like a truth serum. Tell me about your first time Sammy. Never did get to hear the story." Sam's back went ramrod straight as he opened his mouth and began to sing.

"Four score and a few more days ago I asked if you would open me slow, I guess in a way you did your part but, bitch, I meant my heart." Sam covered his mouth with a horrified look on his face while Dean tried and failed to not laugh. He knew he would have some interesting moments of they pushed this too. But damn, was that fucking funny.

"Jerk."

"Hahaha- bitch!"


End file.
